


True Love's Kiss

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 'True love's kiss', Finn is just taking a nap, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poe is a prince, Rey is scheming to get Finn a boyfriend, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds a handsome man asleep in the forest and of course jumps to the conclusion that he's been cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Just a short fairytale au

“What the fuck?” Finn exclaimed as his eyes fluttered open to see none other than the Prince’s face only centimetres from his own, having just kissed him. Kissed him. The Prince leapt back, alarmed by Finn’s abrupt awakening, and in his haste to stand up, took a haphazard step backwards and overbalanced, falling flat on his back. Finn sat up from where he was lying on the forest floor and glanced down at the Prince who was currently groaning and attempting to sit up. When he eventually managed to sit up straight, he flashed Finn a sheepish smile.

“I admit, that probably could have been better executed.” He chuckled. Finn stared at him in shock, still trying to comprehend exactly what he thought he was doing.

“I presume you don’t make a habit of kissing strangers in the woods then?” Finn replied dryly, having mustered up the words to reply.

“No, not usually.” The prince laughed. “I’m Poe, by the way.” He held out a hand for Finn to shake.

“I know who you are.” Finn nodded as he shook his hand. “I’m Finn. And now that we’ve been introduced, would you care to tell me what the hell you think you were doing?” Finn asked, only slightly concerned that this was in fact the prince he was talking too, not just some other guy he’d met in the woods.

“I was saving you.” Poe stated, as if it were obvious, and looking confused at Finn’s blank expression.

“From what, exactly?” Finn asked dryly, glancing around purposefully, looking for imaginary danger.

“You were cursed.” Poe frowned and Finn raised an eyebrow speculatively.

“Oh, I was, was I? You know, I think I would remember something like that.” Finn chuckled at Poe’s confused expression, although he couldn’t help but notice how incredibly attractive the prince was up close, even when he was really rather confused.

“But the girl, she stopped me when I was riding past and told me her friend had been cursed and only a kiss could break the spell. She said She needed to find your true love...” Poe frowned as he muttered an explanation and Finn could hardly contain his laughter.

“Did this girl, perhaps, have brown hair in three little buns?” Finn asked, trying not to laugh in Poe’s face.

“Yes.” Poe nodded, confused as to what could possibly be so amusing.

“My friend, Rey, was trying to set us up. She keeps nagging me to get a good looking boyfriend, lord knows none of those guys would date me anyway, and she probably saw you when I went to take a nap and decided it was as good an opportunity as ever. I must say, you really are rather gullible, nobody gets cursed these days, witches and wizards are far to hard to come by.” Finn grinned at Poe.

“Well I’m sorry for wanting to help an attractive young man such as yourself.” Poe huffed, standing up and brushing leaves off of his clothes. “I suppose I’d better be on my way.”

“If you must.” Finn couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as he stood up that the prince was leaving so soon, especially after just referring to him as an ‘attractive young man’, which seemed to be a rare occurrence these days.

“It’s not that I must, I just... I thought you wanted me to go.” Poe stammered. “Oh stars, I’m no good at this.” Poe groaned, knocking his head back against the tree he had leant against while he was speaking.

“I think you’re better than you think you are.” Finn grinned at him, and Poe turned his head to the side slightly to glance at Finn.

“You know, I believe it was rather rude of you to sleep through our last kiss, so-“ Finn cut Poe off by pressing his lips against his, having closed the distance between them as he spoke, enjoying the way Poe’s eyes had begun to slide down to his lips as Finn had advanced towards him. As Poe’s lips slid against his, Finn’s hands slid up to tangle in his hair, while Poe’s hands rested on his shoulders, gripping tightly to pull him closer as he leant with his back to the tree.

“Ha! I knew it!” Rey shrieked from where she had emerged from where she was hiding, having escaped as soon as Finn woke up. Finn pulled back from the kiss to turn and face her. “I knew you two would fall in love.” She grinned triumphantly. Finn rolled his eyes.

“Rey, we just met like 10 seconds ago.” He chuckled. “You can’t fall in love with someone you just met.” Poe coughed pointedly from where he was still leaning against the tree, with most of Finn’s body still resting against his. Finn rolled his eyes again as he turned back to Poe. “Oh come on, you know I can’t let her be right.” He whispered and Poe smirked as Finn turned back to face her. “Now bugger off, Rey, need I remind you that this is the prince?”

“Whatever, Finn.” Rey flipped him off before turning and skipping away, although he could practically feel the smugness radiating off her even as she left.

“Did you seriously just pull the royalty card on my behalf?” Poe chuckled. “You’d better be glad that this is true love, or I could get really mad about that.”

“Well then I’m incredibly thankful that this is in fact true love, otherwise how else would I possibly have been woken up from my cursed slumber?” Finn sighed, holding the back of his hand to his forehead and swooning.

“Why is my true love such a drama queen?” Poe rolled his eyes and Finn grinned.

“Shut up, you know you love it.” Finn smirked, before leaning in to capture Poe’s lips with his.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
